Indesejado
Indesejado é o quinto episódio da saga, "A Quest of the Forgiveness". Enredo O episódio começa com Salada22 ouvindo música e organizando papéis em cima de uma mesa, e anotando tudo o que fazia no computador e enviando pra central do FBI. Dentre muitos outros de seu encargo ele trabalha, o dia todo, suando e tomando café para se manter acordado. Ele também lia, carimbava, imprimia e principalmente designava cada arquivo para sua respectiva classificação. Eis que às seis e meia um agente aparece. *'Agente Gray:' Estão dispensados! Com a saída de Gray muitos o acompanha, incluindo o próprio Salada. Ele corre pelos corredores da sede e vai até seu dormitório, notando a ausência de seu companheiro de quarto. Ele então corre para um outro sector, usando de um crachá para se identiicar e por fim entrando em uma vasa biblioteca. O agente Brown estava lá agenciando tudo, e em meio a muitos funcionários ele encontra José Pedro lendo e estudando sobre o potencial da mente humana. *'Salada22:' Oi, José Pedro. Eae, fazendo o que? *'José Pedro:' Estou estundando o mecanismo de acesso que me permite entrar em Etnem. Estou em busca de uma resposta para saber por que mudei de um lugar para outro em variadas introduções naquele globo. Sabia que no fundo a mente é um lugar real? *'Salada22:' Não, como assim? *'José Pedro:' Pelo que estou vendo, a mente é uma força moldável. Moldável por estímulos do cérebro que são enviados para diverentes setores do mesmo, e formam campos vibracionais que alteram a mente. *'Salada22:' A mente não fica dentro do cérebro? *'José Pedro:' Sim e não. Ela fica, mas a mente é no fundo pura energia que se assimila com a energia envolta, e pode produzir alterações tanto na realidade quanto Etnem através dos impulsos que ela gera eletromagnéticos. Agora eu entendi o que o Louco estava dizendo com "a realidade é e não é real", que ele me passou outra vez. A realidade é uma construção da mente. *'Salada22:' Nossa. Confuso. *'José Pedro:' Um pouco. Mas é pura física. *'Salada22:' E com energia você diz energia elétrica? *'José Pedro:' Não só, eu digo energia ao todo. O núcleo do átomo é pura energia, e a matéria é constituída por energia. Assim, a mente é o potencial criador. E Etnem para ser um mundo aumentado do mesmo. Então tudo o que eu tenho que fazer é usar a capacidade mental para controlar isso. *'Salada22:' Isso eu imagino que os supremos já sabem, pois afinal esse livro está em sua biblioteca. Porém na prática, será que é possível? *'José Pedro:' Diz aqui que é algo bem difícil. O cérebro é dividido e nem tudo está sob nosso controle. O subconsciênte luta contra nós para não apossarmos a habilidade, pois assim nós viveríamos num mundo aonde não existem diferenças. Nem pessoas haveriam, pois seríamos todos um. *'Salada22:' Nossa. Pensar nisso confunde a minha cabeça. *'José Pedro:' Nem me fale. O Louco poderia me explicar melhor isso. Ele tem uma coleção a respeito, segundo o que o Bender me indicou. *'Salada22:' Por que o chama de "Louco"? *'José Pedro:' Só sei que o apelido dele é "Louco do Futuro". E por que eu te chamo de "Salada"? Você nem é verde. Nunca me falou seu nome. *'Salada22:' Somos proibidos de falar nossos nomes. Somente apelidos, ou designações. Você foi uma exceção. *'José Pedro:' E por que eu fui uma exceção? *'Salada22:' Deve ser por que "José Pedro" é algo bem genérico. Tipo. Quantos "Josés Pedro" existem no mundo? Você deve ser proibido de falar seu sobrenome. *'José Pedro:' Pior que nem eu mesmo sei. *'Salada22:' Uma hora saberá. Eu lhe trouxe algo. - do bolço, Salada tira uma folha de papel. *'José Pedro:' O que é isso? *'Salada22:' É um resumo sobre o que eu consegui hackear sobre os M-A's. Eu tive que trazer escondido, então tinha que ser pouca coisa. José pega a folha, escondido de Brown, e a lê. *'José Pedro:' "M-A's são um grupo hacker que foram liderados por Morre-Artuaii no início, e que se oporam contra a ordem estabelecida do Universo Ben 10 afim de matar o Artuaii. Devido a muitas frustrações e rixas internas o grupo se transformou em uma espécie de comunidade após a Rebelião do Ventre que fez com que M-A e seus afluentes sejam expulsos, e mesmo com oposições eles firmaram uma aliança com o site. Tiveram inimigos como os Destroyers, mas se manteram invictos até atualmente. Eram chefiados pelos M-A Superiores, compostos por: M-A Comandante - em principal; M-A Ordenador - o vice-líder e coordenador; M-A Gênio; Megan456; M-A Segurança; M-A Cybernético; e M-A Tradutor. Tinham em posse um sistema complexo chamado de SIA, elaborado por Sabará". Isso é um belo resumo, que só confirma que Morre-Artuaii era inimigo do Artuaii, o que já se advinha pelo nome. Mas agora, quem é M-A Comandante? *'Salada22:' Leia embaixo. *'José Pedro:' "M-A Comandante foi um hacker de quinze anos conhecido como Rafael" Diamante? "Dlamant. Que apoiou Morre-Artuaii em troca de prestígio e contato com outros hackers para futuras ambições. Neste ano em questão deveria completar dezoito anos. Morava na época no Rio de Janeiro, Brasil." *'Salada22:' Assim como nós, todos os envolvidos são brasileiros. *'José Pedro:' De fato. Parece que esse Comandante não gosta nem um pouco desse Morre-Artuaii. Ai me vem a pergunta: será que esses Mijai essão ligados a ele? *'Salada22:' Presimivelmente sim, mas não sei confirmar. De repente na sala, um homem irrompe a conversa de terno azul. *'Agente Blue:' Soldado José Pedro, venha comigo. *'José Pedro:' Irá me introduzir em Etnem? *'Agente Blue:' Exatamente. E bom ver que se interessa a leitura. Isto aumenta a quantidade de estímulos no cérebro além de exercitá-lo. Em outras palavras estaria treinando para sua missão. *'José Pedro:' Com toda certeza. *'Salada22:' Boa sorte, José. *'José Pedro:' Obrigado. *'Agente Blue:' Vamos. Não temos muito tempo. José e Blue vão a respectiva sala em que estavam os equipamentos, e como de praxe Pedro deita-se sobre uma maca e deixa eletrodos serem-no instalados assim como alguns fios em sua cabeça, em um procedimento um tanto invasivo. *'Agente Blue:' Como já fizemos sempre eu sei que isso é seguro. Terá meia-hora, e espero que nesse tempo consiga adquirir mais experiências. Boa sorte. Assim, José desacorda. Um som de córrego é escutado, continuamente. O elemento água em sua cabeça, e ele acorda ao lado de um rio em uma floresta. Ele vê muitas árvores, e escuta sons e barrulhos. O movimento dos vento, a temporatura, a fauna e um enorme castelo a frente indicavam que voltou ao território M-A. Ele não sabia quanto tempo psicológico ele estava ausentado lá, mas queria resolver e caminha frente a enorme construção. *'José Pedro:' Muito bem. Irei falar com o Comadante. Quero falar com ele. Quero ter convencê-lo de que aqui não é a realidade que ele se habitua com o que eu sei. Ele se afasta, enquanto uma foto é tirada. De baixo da água, com um celular aprova da mesma, surge uma garota molhada. *'Sereia dos Mares:' Peguei. Agora é só enviar. A moça envia para uma espécie de rede, enquanto José continuava a caminhar. Ele vai andando entre muitos galhos, troncos e folhagens. Moitas e animais pequenos, e se encantava com a beleza da natureza. Tudo aquilo era formado por ele, e de repente parado olha para uma grande rocha e se concentra para movê-la telepáticamente. Ele olha bem fundo, se cansa de tentar, mas fracassa apenas se cansando. *'José Pedro:' Droga. Mas que coisa! *'Mata-Trouxas:' É impressão minha ou você está tentando dominar um rochedo? *'José Pedro:' É só impressão sua. *'Mata-Trouxas:' Tá explicado. Indo a algum lugar, viajante? *'José Pedro:' Irei ao castelo M-A. Quero falar com M-A Comandante. Eu me lembro de você. É o segurança dele. *'Mata-Trouxas:' Ahhnnn... José Pedro é o nome, não é mesmo? *'José Pedro:' Sim. *'Mata-Trouxas:' Aquilo era só um trampo. Seja bem-vindo a nossas terras. *'José Pedro:' Obrigado. *'Mata-Trouxas:' Veio de onde? *'José Pedro:' De um lugar bem distante. *'Mata-Trouxas:' Todos viemos. Mas digo. De onde exatamente. Que terras, que campos? Tem muito lugar por aqui. *'José Pedro:' Não ia saber explicar. Quantos dias se passaram desde que você me levou a presença de seu líder? *'Mata-Trouxas:' Um. Mais ou menos. *'José Pedro:' E me responde uma coisa. O que é Mijai? *'Mata-Trouxas:' É uma variação do verbo urinar no imperativo. *'José Pedro:' Por que que fui confundido tanto com o verbo urinar no imperativo? *'Mata-Trouxas:' Hahhaha! Boa. *'José Pedro:' É sério? *'Mata-Trouxas:' Que piada, na moral. Não conhece os Mijai? Uma tribo de mendigos que ficam por essas bandas, nômades? *'José Pedro:' Não. *'Mata-Trouxas:' Sorte a sua, embora isso é incrível. Está indo então lá no castelo. Quer companhia? *'José Pedro:' Não me leve a mal. Mas no momento estou pensativo e prefiro ir solo. *'Mata-Trouxas:' Tudo bem. Só lamento, mas tá. Pode ir. Até outra oportunidade. *'José Pedro:' Até. José sai estranhado com tanta delicadeza, afinal em outra ocasião o jovem foi bem estúpido com ele. Com se lesse mentes, assim que sai Mata-Trouxas sobe uma árvore, e no topo uma outra garota o observava. *'Casie986:' Não sabe o que é Mijai. Haha. Só rindo mesmo. *'Mata-Trouxas:' Esse ai é carne ingênua. Não dura muito tempo nos M-A's. *'Casie986:' Não mesmo. Vamos ver no que vai dar. O garoto continua a caminhar, até a entrada daquela imensa construção. Até lá ele pensava em como Comandante esqueceu da verdade, esqueceu do que fez. Seu subconsiente, segundo o que leu, estaria de alguma forma o bloqueando. Bloqueando lembranças de José Pedro, mas por quê? Defesa pelo fato de ter sido morto por ele? Aquilo era um mistério para Pedro. Chegando lá, ele é abordado por dois soldados e duas lanças. *'M-A Soldado #1:' Alto! *'José Pedro:' Calma. Eu só quero falar com o Comandante novamente. *'M-A Soldado #2:' Identificação. *'José Pedro:' José Pedro. *'M-A Soldado #2:' Negada. Não existe nenhum M-A chamado José Pedro. *'M-A Gênio:' Deixe-no entrar. Eu me lembro dele. Ele falou com o M-A Comandante antes. - diz Gênio notando a confusão toda. *'M-A Soldado #1:' Sortudo. Na próxima não terá tanta sorte. José Pedro entra no lugar, que era amplo e cheio de carroças, ferramentas e báus e caixas cheios de comida e bebida. Tudo era erguido pelos próprios M-A's. Gênio decide se juntar a ele na caminhada. *'M-A Gênio:' Necessita falar com o Comandante? Ele está ocupado. *'José Pedro:' Como todos vocês se juntaram? Tipo. O que aconteceu para gerar esse lugar? *'M-A Gênio:' É uma longa história. *'José Pedro:' Adoro histórias. *'M-A Gênio:' Todos nós fomos mortos por um maldito Mijai, ou enviados direto para cá, e ficamos perdidos em muitos lugares diferentes. *'José Pedro:' Lugares diferentes? *'M-A Gênio:' Sim. Eu fiquei preso em uma cidade de lesados, não muito longe daqui. Nós fugimos, e pouco a pouco fomos nos encontrando. O Comandante encontrou o Ordenador, e eles começaram a fundar uma fortaleza. Dai quando foram encontrando outros, damos lugar a esse imenso castelo. *'José Pedro:' Que incrível. Então quer dizer que quando vem parar aqui, são dispersos em lugares diferentes. *'M-A Gênio:' Sim. Mas como assim dispersos ou parar aqui? Sabe o que aconteceu? *'José Pedro:' Isso que vim aqui falar com ele. Eu fui enviado para cá para dizer uma verdade. Tudo isso aqui não passa de uma mentira alimentada por vocês mesmos. Como deve haver muitas mentes pensantes, então esse ponto é fixo e de energia vibracional forte. *'M-A Gênio:' Mentira? Como assim? O que está querendo insinuar? *'José Pedro:' É por isso que eu... *'Morra Bridgette:' Gênio! Oi! - diz a garota se introduzindo na conversa. *'M-A Gênio:' Olá, Morra Bridgette. *'Morra Bridgette:' Eae. Quem é seu amigo? *'M-A Gênio:' Ele quer falar com o Comandante. Diz ter uma revelação sobre o que nos fez parar aqui. *'Morra Bridgette:' Nós já sabemos. Foi um enviado de Morre-Artuaii. *'José Pedro:' Mijai's são filiados ao Morre-Artuaii? *'M-A Gênio:' Sim. Não sabia? *'José Pedro:' Eu não sou daqui! Eu preciso falar pro Comandante que isso aqui é irreal. Vocês estão presos num mundo de faz de conta feito totalmente por esse tal de M-A, e alimentado por vocês. E esse Mijai foi só um garoto manipulado por ele. - diz ele sabendo que podia ser esguartejado se revelasse que era ele. *'Morra Bridgette:' Baseado em que? Como sabe disso? *'José Pedro:' Eu trabalho pro FBI. MB dá uma risada. *'Morra Bridgette:' Que piada. O Comandante está auxiliando algumas obras. Vá falar com ele. Bridgette aponta para um ponto de obras, e ele vai correndo o ver saindo da companhia dos dois. *'Morra Bridgette:' Pelo visto minha teoria estava certa. Solanna Ridder, você é uma gênia. *'M-A Gênio:' O que ele diz faz sentido, de alguma forma. Mesmo assim ele fala de um jeito estranho. Todavia. Aonde o enviou? O M-A Comandante não tá ali. Ele tá trabalhando lá dentro do castelo, e não fora. *'Morra Bridgette:' Pô, Gênio. Pensei que eu era mais desinformado que você. Ele é o Mijai, todos sabem. E agora vamos nos vingar. Vamos dar uma olhada. Gênio estranha, mas é empurrado por Bridgette. Num lugar vazio, José Pedro caminha. Ninguém estava lá, só pilhas de troncos, e muitas pedras. Ele começa a se sentir mal, como se uma dor de cabeça que o desestabilizasse. De repente, um jovem de boné aparece e cumprimenta José. *'Savoir Mad:' Parabéns, você ganhou o Oscar. *'José Pedro:' Como assim? Cadê o Comandante? Mad o dá um soco na barriga, o deixando cair com dor. *'Savoir Mad:' Eu faço as perguntas. Sabemos que é um Mijai infiltrado, e tava meio óbvio. Você some e depois reaparece, e nunca fala de onde é. Só Mijais fazem isso, e isso não é legal. *'José Pedro:' Eu não sou Mijai! Por que vocês insistem nisso? *'King's D'Night:' Sabemos que é. - diz ele, surgindo. *'José Pedro:' Eu não sou. Cadê o Comandante? Vários M-A's surgem, com pedras na mão. *'Playboy anônimo:' Ai, tio! Você nos jogou nessa desgraça. Agora tem um preço. *'José Pedro:' Eu não. Foi o Morre-Artuaii. Tudo isso aqui é uma maquinação dele sustentada por vocês. *'Casie986:' A parada é a seguinte. Você nos jogou aqui, e nós se viramos e demos a volta por cima. Agora, vamos ver se é capaz de aguentar a consequência. Você aprontou muito conosco. *'José Pedro:' Mas o quê!? Como assim? *'Savoir Mad:' Fogo! Várias pedras vão para cima dele, enquanto ele começa a ficar tonto e cair sangrando. Muitos dos M-A's estavam atirando com força, violentos, e ele cada vez ficava mais debilitado. O céu azul se torna branco, e de repente ele acorda na base do FBI, assustado. *'Agente Blue:' Aconteceu alguma coisa!? *'José Pedro:' Eu... eu fui morto. Ou então desacordado. Mas antes eu comecei a me sentir; estranho. Parece que os M-A's não estão comigo, afinal. Acho que somente fui ingênuo. *'Agente Blue:' Pode ser. Em todo o caso, você precisa comer. Seus níveis de insulina estão baixos. Mais sorte da próxima vez. Está dispensado. José anda e vai em direção a seu dormitório. Lá, ele encontra Salada. *'Salada22:' Está tudo bem? Parece um tanto nervoso? *'José Pedro:' Tudo. Apenas estou estranhado. Os M-A's me atacaram, e parecem não acreditar que estou lá para ajudar. Ficam me confundindo com um agente Mijai maluco. Parece até que eles ainda estão controlados. Eu até então estou pensando em fazê-los bem, mas agora estou desolado. Sinto como se eles não quisessem me ouvir. Mas... ao mesmo tempo, que isso não vem deles. Devo continuar insistindo? *'Salada22:' Depende. Se é o que você quer, continue. Se não, desista e vá encontrar um novo rumo. *'José Pedro:' Eu não sei. No momento, só sei uma coisa. Estou muito cansado, e tudo o que quero descansar. Vou deitar um pouco, e mais tarde irei comer. *'Salada22:' Ok. Descanse, enquanto eu vou ler um pouco. Salada faz isso e José começa a descansar a mente que há muito estava agitada. Com uma controvérsia mental ele se pergunta: será que vale a pena ajudar quem não quer ser ajudado? CONTINUA... Categoria:Episódios